


On Thin Ice

by rayofsunshinc



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, Eddie loves everything about Richie sfm, Face-Fucking, M/M, Richie Tozier's Thicc Thighs, Richie in a silk robe, Rimming, Smut, purely for dirty reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayofsunshinc/pseuds/rayofsunshinc
Summary: Eddie finds Richie sitting on the couch in his robe. Except it’s hanging open and giving him a full view of everything he wants to put his mouth on.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	On Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Richie owns a silk floral kimono robe. Pass it the fuck on.

“You know the point of a robe is to cover up, right?”

But Eddie’s not complaining. He's standing in the living room taking Richie in. Richie's thighs are spread wide as he lounged on the couch, scrolling on his phone, glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. He wasn't doing anything on purpose, which kind of the worst part. Eddie just constantly wanted Richie, in every way possible, no matter what. Eddie's eyes trailed over him, from the dip between his pecs covered in a forest of dark hair, between a cut of floral silk and the round of his stomach peeked out from between a curtain of the same silk. Two pieces of that silk were resting on each thigh. His thick thighs were dusted in dark hair, leading into the forest of hair between them, his cock and balls on display. Eddie wanted to put his mouth on every single part of Richie that he could.

Richie looked up from his phone. “You like watcha see, baby?” He waggled his eyebrows.

Eddie stepped closer, a low hum in his throat. He sank down onto his knees between Richie’s open legs, hands digging into his thighs as he did. “I always like what I see. Unfortunately.”

“Heyyy. That’s mean.” Richie said, tossing his phone aside to thread a hand through Eddie’s hair. Fingers rubbed at his scalp. Eddie felt his whole body sag at the contact. He refused to be distracted, even though that was just about as perfect a way to do it as any. The fact that they knew each other like this was thrilling and a little bit scary sometimes, but mostly just incredible.

"It's only unfortunate because it's so distracting." Eddie said. He nuzzled his cheek against Richie's stomach.

"I'm sorry that you're a huge pervert." Richie said.

"Takes one to know one, dickwad." Eddie kissed the skin. He nipped gently at the skin near Richie's navel, and Richie gasped. "Mean, huh?" He kissed the inside of Richie’s thigh. Tongue traced a teasing trail up his thigh. He nosed against the inside of his thigh. Richie's muscle pulled tight under the contact as his breathing hitched.

"Real mean." Richie said. He smoothed Eddie's hair back a little.

"What if I make up for it, hm? Will you be good and let me?" Hands curled into Richie’s fleshy thighs, spreading them further apart. He licked at the crease of Richie's thigh, teasing the skin there.

"I'll be good." Richie said. "I'll be so fucking good, you won't even know it's me."

Eddie smiled. He kissed against the sensitive skin of his thighs, fingers kneading into it too. “Love your thighs.” Eddie cooed. "Couldn't forget it was you with these wrapped around my head."

“Yeah? What else do you like?” Richie asked, cheeks a deep shade of red.

Eddie’s arms curled around the inside of Richie’s thighs. "Your cock, your balls, your ass." He pressed a kiss against his fleshy thighs between each word, wet and sloppy.

“It’s all yours, baby. I’m at your mercy.” Richie said. His thighs were shaking a little in anticipation and where Eddie's shoulders pushed them apart.

Eddie grinned up at him before his head turned to sink his teeth into that sensitive skin, just so he could hear Richie gasp. He wants to hear more, make his thighs tremble harder. He wants to put his mouth everywhere, and devour every single sensitive private part of Richie. He kitten-licked a line along his cock. “Lucky you, huh?” Eddie asked.

“Very lucky me.” Richie said.

Eddie loved feeling Richie’s cock get harder against his lips. He mouthed against his cock, trailed light kisses against the shaft. Eddie moaned softly in his throat as he felt him give a particularly hard throb. Eddie’s hands squeezed Richie’s fleshy love handles, working exactly the way they were meant to.

“You gonna do something down there or what?” Richie asked.

Eddie swatted softly against one hip. “If you don’t behave, it’s gonna be _what_.”

“Aye aye, Captain.” Richie said. He was rubbing his fingers against Eddie’s scalp again. Eddie hummed out in contentment.

Eddie’s wet tongue trailed lower. He swirled his tongue against his balls, hanging heavy and dusted in dark hair. He mouthed against one, sucking it into his mouth and Richie preened. Eddie carefully sucks, tongue tracing along and rolling it softly against the wet of his cheek. 

“Yeah, baby. Suck my balls.”

Eddie pulls off, tongue tracing over his lips. He gives Richie’s other the same treatment, gentle sucks and tongue lolling against the sensitive thing. The bitter taste, the power he feels when he’s got with something so delicate and private tucked inside his mouth, it drives him crazy. He sucks a little harder, just the edge of too much.

Richie’s groaning. Eddie can feel Richie watching him. He can tell by the way he’s kneading in Eddie’s hair like a cat that he likes it. Eddie’s making him feel good and that's all he wants.

Eddie pulls back again, tongue tracing the sensitive skin. Richie's hips twitch, hard cock brushing Eddie's cheek. Eddie's eyes dart up, warningly. His mouth traveled down lower, tongue licking broadly over Richie’s perineum. Richie made a noise from deep in his throat, body arching toward the contact. “That’s fucking good.”

Eddie licked back and forth against the small strip of skin. Fingers curled into Richie’s skin, pulling him impossibly closer. He pressed his tongue against the skin with firm pressure, letting up and then doing it against. Richie was making all sorts of noises. Keens, gasps, and “oh fuck”. Both hands were cradling Eddie’s head, fingers pushing against his scalp and thumbs against the base of his neck.

Eddie ventured lower, wet tongue sliding between Richie’s asscheeks. He moaned at the taste, the way Richie grunted. He kept licking, teasing a blunt flat of his tongue against Richie’s hole. Richie rolled his hips, trying to get Eddie get deeper. 

This was so private, so fucking beyond the boundaries of what Eddie Kaspbrak from a year ago would have been comfortable doing. He shouldn’t love this so much, but he craves the musky scent that’s just so goddamn Richie that he can’t help but want. It's thick, heady and tugs at a string connected right to Eddie's gut. It stirs a hunger within Eddie that's drives him past all the walls of boundaries he usually keeps up around himself. He follows the scent and taste of Richie blindly, leans forward with his jaw relaxed and his mouth wide open to let his lips suck clumsy, adoring kisses around Richie's hole. 

Eddie brought his hands down to cup Richie’s ass, pulling him into his hands. Richie curled his fingers into the cushion of the couch, gasping at the way Eddie could pull at him like that. He was bent, thighs against Eddie's shoulders.

“Hey Eds, I'm not a fucking gymnast. I can’t — ah.”

“Pain is pleasure, Richie.” Eddie teased.

“Easy for you to say. You have fucking abs. I have pooch.”

Eddie kissed against Richie's stomach. "Mm.” Eddie squeezed Richie’s ass. "But I love it." He loved Richie’s body so goddamn much. He was sturdy and big. It drove Eddie wild.

“Just cause you love it doesn’t mean I can bend like this. I’m fuckin’ old, baby.”

“C’mon. For me.” Eddie licked against Richie’s perineum again. 

Richie shuttered, groaning out loud. “Anything for you, Eds.”

“Okay, so - you know the drill. Tell me if you really can’t.” Eddie said.

“You’re cute for thinking I don’t want you to hold me up by my ass and bend me like a pretzel.” Richie said.

“I’ll show you cute.” His palm spread out, thumb dipping between Richie's asscheeks to pull them apart and properly display his hole. Eddie licked between Richie’s asscheeks again, practically slurping he was getting him so wet. Eddie’s tongue dipped past the pink pucker he was licking at. He slid his arm between the cushion and the small of Richie's back, pulling him in closer so Eddie could push his tongue in deeper.

Richie whimpered. There was no other word for that noise. "Baby baby baby. Fuck, please, baby. Feels so good.” Richie’s just babbling, starting to sag his whole weight into Eddie’s palm, still on his ass that was half hanging off the edge of the couch. Eddie groaned deep in his throat as he fucked his tongue into Richie’s hole. He couldn’t get in as much as he wanted at this angle, but fuck if he wasn’t trying. Richie's body is a furnace, and he wants that warmth all fucking over him. Eddie feels so greedy, and he'd be ashamed if it was for anyone but Richie. But Richie was above him muttering incoherently, hips jerking and loving it just as much.

Eddie pushed Richie back onto the couch a little as he pulled his mouth away, chin dripping with saliva and he can't be bothered to care. He wants with so much his blood is pounding in his veins and cock. He wants so much it makes him dizzy. He reluctantly took his hand away from Richie's ass. He wrapped his hand around Richie's cock. “You wanna cum?”

“More than anything.” Richie panted out. “My fucking dick’s turning purple.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Eddie said. He licked along the shaft of Richie’s cock, tongue swirled on the head to lap up the precum. He kissed the head, then mouthed along the shaft.

“It’s purple, babe, and that’s hardly helping.” Richie said. “Have I not been good?”

“Barely.” Eddie said. “You’re on thin ice.”

“I’m always on thin ice.” Richie said.

"I love you anyway." Eddie said.

" _Babe_." Richie gave him a dopey smile, fingers rubbing his scalp soothingly. "I love you."

"Love everything about you." Eddie sucked on the head of Richie’s cock again, moaning softly around him. He lowered his mouth, taking more of Richie in, slowly.

“Eddie - oh man.”

He sucked on Richie’s cock, spit pooling in his mouth and threatening to spill more down his chin with each bob of his head.

“Fuck you look so good down there like this. It’s fucking hot, Eddie. You’re so fucking hot. Look at that.”

Eddie’s used to the narration, but sometimes it really swells him up with pride and confidence. He works harder, moves his mouth faster, took Richie deeper until he felt the head of Richie’s cock hitting the back of his throat. He moaned, trying to do it again and again.

“Eddie, I fucking can’t, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum.”

With that Eddie pulled off. “Jerk yourself off. Wanna see you spill out all over yourself.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Eds.” Richie did though. One big hand wrapped around his cock and jerked. Eddie sat back some, watching as Richie spilled over his fist. Cum trailed over his fingers, dripped down into the hair around his cock, down to his balls. His cock twitched in his fist as he moaned out loudly.

“You are good, Richie. You listen so well when you want to.” Eddie tongued over Richie’s fingers a little. He hummed a contented noise, sitting back on the floor when he was done.

“You wanna fuck my mouth, baby?” Richie asked.

Eddie swallowed hard. He was fucking throbbing in his shorts. He pushed himself up, one knee popping on the way up because Richie wasn’t wrong. They’re old.

“Sit still and open your mouth.” Eddie said. He pushed his shorts down over his hips, cock springing free. Talk about dicks being purple.

“Commando for Eduardo.” Richie said as he pushed his glasses back to rest on the top of his head.

“When I said open your mouth, I didn’t mean talk.” Eddie was grinning a little though, cheeks bright pink.

Richie started to say something again, but then he stopped himself.

Eddie guided his cock to Richie’s mouth. He opened that red mouth up, tongue sticking out for Eddie to rub his cock head against. Richie was practically drooling. Eddie groaned, pushing his cock further inside until he was hitting the back of Richie’s throat. Richie's clean hand curled around his thigh. Fingers dug in. Eddie could feel Richie moaning around his cock.

"Holy shit, Rich."

The wet heat of Richie’s mouth was incredible. His throat constricted around the head of Eddie’s cock on each thrust.

“You are a good boy, Richie. So fucking good for me.” Eddie praised. He thrust into Richie’s mouth in powerful rolls of his hips. He kept a grip on Richie’s hair at the crown of his head. Richie was moaning around his cock, like he hadn’t just cum. “You wanna taste my cum, baby? Want me to fill that mouth of yours?” Eddie asked.

Richie just moaned around his cock, something that Eddie believed to be a yes. Fingers rubbed his thigh.

Eddie fucked into Richie’s mouth faster, brows pinched together as he felt that heat coil inside his groin. Toes curled and his body went rigid. He moaned out as he spilled into Richie’s mouth and he felt Richie swallow around him, taking it down his throat. Eddie gasped out at the tight, wet heat sucking him until he was so sensitive his thighs were trembling with it.

Richie pulled off of him. He was looking smug as he leaned back on the couch.

"God, you need to get cleaned up. You look - "

"Hot?" Richie asked.

"I was going to say dirty, but you know what, hot is good." Eddie said. He leaned down to kiss Richie. He tilted Richie's head back with his hand full of hair, tongue swiping in his mouth once to make Richie whine softly. He pulled back, his turn to rub his fingers against Richie's scalp.

"Hot damn, cum mouth and all." Richie said.

"Don't know who's mouth is more gross." Eddie said. He carded a hand through Richie's hair, smiling softly at him.

"Yours." Richie looked at his dirty, sticky hand, then waved it in Eddie's face.

" _That's_ fucking gross. This is literally why you're always on thin ice." Eddie said.

"I thought it was because I'm hot." Richie said.

Eddie stood back upright, hand on his hip and other hand extended out for Richie to take. "Come take a shower with me, hot stuff."

"I'll take that." Richie pulled himself up with Eddie's help.


End file.
